


Treasured Hearts

by icryforbensolo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 1720s, 404 historical accuracy not found, Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Banter, Breeding Kink, Daggers, Earl Ben Solo, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Golden Age of Piracy, Guns, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Pregnancy, Ocean hijinks, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Pirate Rey (Star Wars), Slow(ish) Burn, Treasure Hunting, Treasure Maps, battles, cat and mouse chase, looting, no actual pregnancy, no beta we die like men, savvy Rey, some violence, sword fights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icryforbensolo/pseuds/icryforbensolo
Summary: Lord Benjamin Organa-Solo is the Earl of Alderaan and the most eligible Alpha bachelor. Society and his mother is pressuring him to settle down, find a mate, and produce an heir. All Ben wants is to travel and find the fabled Ach-To treasure.Rey Niemand is the most notorious pirate known, and an Omega to boot. Her life gets twisted upside down with a chance encounter with the infuriating Earl and his quest for treasure.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 51
Kudos: 75
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp, The 50 Shades of Rey





	1. London

**Author's Note:**

> This is my baby. I’ve worked so hard on this fic and am so excited to finally share it to y’all.  
> Every second of writing this story has been pure joy, so I hope reading it will give y’all a teeny tiny amount of the joy too. 
> 
> Historical accuracy? We don’t know her. There’s going to be anachronisms everywhere, but it’s an A/B/O taking place in the 1720s—some leeway please :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

  
Chapter One: London  
  
London, 1726 

Lord Benjamin Organa-Solo, Earl of Alderaan and most eligible Alpha bachelor, loathes London. He detests crowds for one, and it seems that whenever he is in London, his mother tries to find him a mate. He steps out of his carriage and onto the stone street, eyes squinting at the midday sun. 

The butler of his townhome greets him at the door, trying to catch him up on the upkeep of his home. Ben smiles politely at the man, even though Ben isn’t listening to what he’s saying. All Ben wants to do is relax and maybe have a cup of tea. Travelling seeps the energy out of a person, even a strong Alpha like him. 

Ben opens the door to his study—a migraine forming with each step. Perhaps he’ll have to ask the maid to add a bit of brandy to his tea. The scent of mahogany and leather wafts in the room with a mix of something else—sweet and familiar. 

It appears that today is not going to go at all the way that Ben wanted. Because sitting at his desk in all her regal manner, is his mother. The Countess Leia Organa-Solo. Her graying hair pinned to perfection and her gown black as night—the last remnant of her mourning period for the Late Earl. 

“Good god, mother, you really should’ve waited until I arrived in London,” Ben groans out, shooing her out of his chair. 

“A ‘Hello, Mother,’ would have been nice,” Leia utters, voice wry with amusement. 

Ben leans back into his chair. “What brings you back into town, mother?” He asks as he gestures to one of the chairs across from his desk for her to sit. 

Leia looks at her son, her brown eyes as sharp as a butcher’s knife. “I hope the same reason that you are here. It is time, Benjamin, for you to get a mate.” Leia leans forward in her chair, small hands gesturing wildly to the papers on his desk. “I have done some digging into all of the eligible Omegas for the season.” Leia pauses and pulls out a file. “I even wrote down each girl’s best attributes.” 

As always, early summer in London meant the beginning of the courting season. Eligible women—Beta and Omega alike—present themselves (and their mating glands) to society in the hopes of finding the best match. For the first time, Ben is spending the season in Town. Usually, he always finds other, more exciting things to do than to attend balls and play parlor games. And Lord Benjamin Organa-Solo is the most eligible bachelor of the season. 

“I assume that you have already narrowed it down to the most ideal choice,” Ben says flatly, eyes staring up at the ceiling. At that moment, a maid comes in with his tea. Ben rummages in his desk for his emergency flask of liquor and pours a healthy dose into his teacup. 

A sly smile forms on Leia’s face as she pulls out one of the sheets of paper. “MIss Bazine Netal. Good family with a long and proud history of producing strong Alphas. Lady Holdo informs me that she’s quite the beauty.” 

Ben’s heard of the Netal family, and his mother’s information rings true. Nonetheless, Ben seems unsure as to whether it’s genuinely a good fit for him. Much to the teasing from his fellow Alphas, Ben always pictured falling in love with his bride. It’s part of the reason that he’s held off from the whole affair. Bazine seems like a perfectly adequate bride for an Earl to have, which is to say—she’s incredibly dull for Ben’s taste. 

Leia takes in her son’s slumped form and smiles sympathetically. “I know that this is not what you desire, Ben, but sometimes matches like this work out quite well.” 

“Like you’d know,” Ben grumbles to himself. The world knew of the brilliant Leia Organa’s scandalous match that resulted in her hasty elopement to one Han Solo, a Dutch entrepreneur. It was a love match—the two had undeniable chemistry. Still, the scandal of it all haunts the Organa-Solo family to this day. 

“Which is precisely why you need to make an advantageous match, son. You are the Earl, and you need to produce an heir to keep the House alive. It is your duty,” Leia presses. 

Ben takes a big sip of his tea, relishing in the hot heat of the tea down his throat and the cool burn of the brandy. He pinches his nose between his fingers—the migraine that was budding a while ago getting more and more prominent. 

A sharp rapping of knuckles against wood interrupts Ben’s musings. The butler, Cecil, stands in the doorway. “My Lord, Lord Armitage Hux is here to see you.” 

“Send him in,” Ben commands gruffly. He sits up slightly in his chair and looks at his mother. “We shall continue this conversation tomorrow.”

“Excellent. I have already invited Miss Netal and her mother over for tea,” Leia informs him before walking away to her room. No doubt she’s already settled herself right at home. 

“Blasted woman,” Ben mumbles to himself. His mother really might be the most stubborn woman that he knew. It always amused him growing up because her temperament was unlike how an Omega is supposed to behave. Ben loves his mother dearly, but he prays that his future mate is nothing like her. 

“You’ve been in London for all of twenty minutes, and you already are the most morose man in Town. How do you do it?” A wry voice intones. Ben looks up from his teacup and sees Armitage making his way into the room. 

Lord Armitage Hux stood around the same height as Benjamin—that is to say, towering over the rest of society. It’s an Alpha trait to be tall, but somehow Benjamin and Armitage outgrew even the tallest Alphas. His ginger hair was perfectly styled and showcased the severity of his features. He and Benjamin have been friends since they were first sent away to boarding school. 

“Discussions of marriage will do that to a man,” Ben replies glumly. 

“Well, that just confirms it then.”

“Confirms what?”

“Our plans for the evening, young Benjamin. We are going on an adventure. By the time I am done with you, you’ll forget all about marriage. You’ll be knee-deep in Omega slick instead.” Armitage grins. Ben was keenly aware of Armie’s extracurricular habits. He suspects that there isn’t a brothel in London that doesn’t know Armie’s name. 

Ben undoes his neck cravat slightly. “Don’t be gross, Armie.” 

Armitage grins. He knows that Ben has caved the moment Ben begins to undo his cravat. “I promise you, friend, this night might change you.” 

🏴☠️🏴☠️🏴☠️

Lurking in the shadows, Rey Niemand observes the drunken absurdity of the pub. Rey doesn’t spend much time in London anymore, but she always finds opportunities for money when she does. The stench of drunken Alpha sailors hoping to spend their coin on cards, booze, and women. That stench always meant one thing to Rey: she was about to make a lot of money. 

She watches her Quartermaster Finn charm his way through a game of cards. The poor soul playing against him has no idea that Finn’s been swindling him the whole time. All the while, her First Mate Poe makes the young men at the bar laugh and feel so at ease that they don’t even realize that a young girl so slight and unnoticeable is picking their pockets. 

Rey’s crew work their charm and magic while Rey remains in the shadows, always watching, always listening. It’s easier for her this way. An unchaperoned Omega is never a good omen, and Rey understands superstition well. 

She walks past a pillar with a sketch of her face on it. “WANTED REY NIEMAND FOR CRIMES OF PIRACY” it reads in boldface lettering. Rey smiles at the drawing of herself as she rips the picture off the pillar. At least this version got her face mostly right. The last rendering of her that they made gave her a wart and giant ears. They never do her justice. At this point, she thought they were toying with her. She’ll have to add this drawing to her collection. It’s at least semi-accurate. 

Rey sneaks further into her shadows as she wanders towards the pub’s back—to the private rooms. She grabs a platter full of ale and pretends to be a barmaid when a sailor walks by her. She smiles, hands him a pint, and continues on her way. Abandoning the platter (but not before taking a pint for herself), she walks into the hall, pressing close against the wall. She drinks the cool ale, relishing the slight burn of it down her throat. She hears mumbles about the House of Lords—information that she already heard when she first arrived in London. She moves to the next room, and that’s where she gives pause. 

The door is cracked just slightly, which gives her the impression that these two men must not have been speaking about anything too private. Rey peaks in somewhat through the crack when she sees two huge men—one with severe red hair and the other with luscious black waves. And their scent—rich and masculine musk. Rey gasps. Alphas. Both of them. 

The scents of the two Alphas intermingle, but one of those scents is the most tantalizing thing Rey’s ever smelt. It’s like salt-water and embers and mahogany with something deeper—something primal lurking beneath. Slick begins to pool between Rey’s thighs as her feet cement to the floor. She leans her face closer to the door, eager to hear more—and to get more of that delightful smell.

“If my mother is to have her way, I would have to propose to Miss Netal within a month,” the dark hair man bemoans. His voice a deep and penetrative timbre. A chill runs through Rey’s spine. 

“Ben, you didn’t really think that you would marry for love, did you? For God’s sake, man, you are the Earl of Alderaan—one of the oldest estates in England! And an Alpha at that—of course, you weren’t going to have a love match!” 

The Earl of Alderaan is slumming in a pub frequented by foul-mouthed seamen? How fascinating, Rey thinks to herself. Ignoring the constant voice in her hand telling her to enter the room and present herself to one of the Alphas to mate, Rey leans closer. She wants to hear more about the hopeless romantic Earl. It’s like one of those naughty stories that Rose likes to tell. 

“At least Miss Netal is a perfectly respectable Omega. She’ll give you good, strong pups. That’s the important part, Ben,” the ginger man tells the Earl. 

Rey wrinkles her nose at the mention of bearing pups. The nice thing about being a notorious pirate captain wanted by several countries, kingdoms, and colonies is that Rey never has to worry about joining the marriage market and listening to Alpha men talk about her like this. Like she’s nothing more than her womb and her Heat. 

“Omegas are meant to be cherished, Armie. They aren’t just there to bear pups for you at the end of the day. That’s not what a good Alpha does,” the Earl retorts. If Rey weren’t trying to be discreet, she probably would’ve giggled at the statement. Most Omegas are cherished—like a house pet. 

If Rey ever met an Alpha that interested her, she would want to be cherished for herself, NOT for her designation. Alphas like the Earl and his friend would never understand that; they’re too busy thinking with their knot instead of their mind. Conversations like these are why Rey prefers the sea.

The two men pause in their conversation. Rey chances another peek into the room and sees the two of them finishing off their drinks. Based on the small army of empty mugs surrounding them, the two have been doing this for a while. 

“Have you seen this?” The red-haired man asks after a few minutes of silence. 

The Earl snorts (very ungentlemanly, Rey thinks), “It’s the most absurd thing I’ve ever seen. You mean to tell me that the most fearsome pirate on the waters for the British navy is a small Omega girl?” 

Rey stills—frozen at the words. Her heart raced in her chest as she forces herself to stay calm and listen to the rest of the conversation. The blasted Earl, in his drunkenness, seems to be on a roll, “Odds are this is a feral Alpha woman using the facade of an Omega to reach her notoriety. A true Omega is too mild-mannered.” 

“It doesn’t matter too much, though, does it? She’ll be caught, and she’ll have a nice rope necklace with her name on it,” the other man replies. 

Rey doesn’t even bother to listen to what the Earl’s response is. Rey storms out of the pub and into the brisk night air. She glances at the boats docked for the night. Her pace is quick as she ruminates on the insults laid against her by the two gentlemen. Clearly, they don’t know much about Omegas if they think that she’s supposed to be meek and mild-mannered. She’ll show them how mild-mannered she is!

“What’s got you all in a tizzy, boss?” A bright voice states from next to her. Rey looks to her right and spots Rose Tico. Her small and brilliant friend. If there is anyone who is willing to participate in a scheme of self-righteous, it’s Rose. 

“Good evening, Rose,” Rey smiles wickedly. “I would like to tell me where the Earl of Alderaan is residing. I want to pay him a visit before we sail away.” 

🏴☠️🏴☠️🏴☠️


	2. Breaking and Entering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is late for tea.  
> Rey hatches a plan to foil the insulting Earl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy!!! 
> 
> Let me know what you think!! :)

Chapter Two: Breaking and Entering

_ Tap. Tap. Tap.  _

Ben woke in an instant. His head pounded, and his mouth felt like mush. Armitage’s adventure on the Town turned into the two of them drinking alone in a seedy pub while Ben moped. And now he has the hangover to prove it. 

The constant tapping refused to cease causing Ben to groan into his pillow. He threw on a linen shirt, not bothering to tie it shut, and told the person tapping on his door to enter. 

Ben’s valet enters—a portly man that has been in his family’s employ since well before Ben was born. Ben always liked the man and his inability to hold his tongue on what he honestly thought on various matters at hand. 

“Good morning, my Lord, your mother wishes to remind you that you are having tea with Mrs. Netal and Miss Netal in approximately fifteen minutes,” his valet tells him. 

Yawning loudly, Ben stretches and gets out of bed. He curses his mother for planning such an event so suddenly. “Archie, is it too late to ask you to kill me so that I can miss this?” 

Archibald laughs—a jovial thing. “Fifteen minutes is not enough time for me to hide your body. Now twenty on the other hand—“Archie trails off as he watches Benjamin smile at the joke. He opens Ben’s wardrobe and begins dressing him for the day. 

Ben pulls on his breeches and begins tucking his linen shirt into them as Archibald assists him with the waistcoat—cream-colored today. The overcoat matched the breeches in a dark blue color with silver stitching. Archibald finishes buttoning the linen shirt as Ben peers into the looking glass next to the wardrobe. Ben always loathed putting on all the proper fashion to look his part in society. Too many frills for his liking. 

Archie reaches for one of the wigs, which Ben immediately ceases. “I draw the line on the wig, Archie.” Archie nods and moves to grab Ben’s tri-cornered hat. 

“Let’s get this over with,” Ben grumbles to himself as he puts on his hat and Archie buckles his shoes. Grabbing his walking stick, Ben walks down the hall and the stairs to the back garden. Cecil, the butler, is already standing outside the doorway, waiting to announce his presence. 

Cecil opens the door to the garden and announces to the three women that the Earl has arrived. 

The first thing Ben notices about Bazine Netal is her scent. Every Omega has a unique and personal scent that attracts some Alphas and is abhorrent to others. Ben supposes the same is probably true with Omegas to Alphas scent, but it is impolite to ask an Omega such a thing. Bazine’s smell was like someone overdid their perfume—sickly sweet to the point that it was nauseating. However, that could also be the hangover talking. Beyond her scent, she seems like a pretty enough Omega. Her dark-haired pinned in the latest fashion revealing her sharp yet beautiful facial features. The dress, an elaborate pink thing, must be the latest fashion from France. It indeed looks like something worn at the Palace of Versailles. Ben, like any good Englishman, detests the Palace of Versailles. Overall, she is precisely the sort of Omega any logical Earl would desire. 

This is why Ben could not stand the sight of her at first glance. And her mother seems like the sort that uses her daughter’s potential marriage to social climb and gets more attention on her. All this false posturing exhausts Ben. 

He moves to sit down as a maid pours him a cup of tea. He adds in his milk and sugar and stirs it with the silver spoon next to him. 

“Miss Netal was just telling us about her pillows she embroidered recently,” Leia tells Ben. Ben can tell that his mother is trying her best, but it’s clear even to him that Leia finds the discussion of embroidered cushions to be quite dull. 

He grunts as he helps himself to a small mountain of mini sandwiches. Why does everything involving formal tea have to be miniature? 

“Recently, I’ve been taking a liking to long strolls about the countryside. I’ve heard that your estate is quite the beauty, my Lord,” Miss Netal says softly, taking a small sip from her teacup. 

All Ben can think of is how horrible the woman’s scent is. Indeed, this young girl must feel the same about his own. Scents never lie. It so clearly shows that they are not a match for the other. 

“Oh, the Alderaan estate is absolutely marvelous. I’m sure Lord Solo will extend a visit for you the next time he hosts a ball,” Leia tells Bazine after Ben’s long period of awkward silence. She shoots Ben a withering glare as he continues to munch on his sandwiches. Ben is much too hungover to tolerate a scolding from his mother. He’s almost thirty, for goodness sake. 

“We would love that,” Mrs. Netal chirps in. Based on the glare that she gives Ben, she disapproves of the Earl’s behavior. 

The three Omega women continue to chat and drink their tea. Every time they try to include Ben in their conversation, pointed silence greets them instead. In Lord Solo’s defense, he truly has nothing interesting to say about cushions and discussions of the latest fashions. 

His mind wanders to a letter Armitage gave him at the pub last night. The contents of that envelope contain everything the two have been searching for in the last decade—the map to the fabled Skywalker treasure. His uncle perished, seeking out that treasure, as did his grandfather. Benjamin will finish what they started and find the treasure.

“Honestly, Benjamin, I expected better from you,” his mother scolds, pulling Ben out of his daydreams of ships and gold coins. When he looks up, he notices that the two Netals have left. “Miss Netal left here in tears because you continued to ignore her the entire time.” 

“Lord Solo causing a wench to leave in tears? Sounds about right,” a dry voice intones as Armitage Hux walks onto the terrace. Cecil stands next to him with an offended look on his face as Armitage refuses to follow proper protocol. 

Ben glares at Hux as the man kisses Leia’s cheek and gives her his love. “You are looking unnervingly chipper, Lord Hux,” Ben bites out. 

Hux pauses his praise of Leia to look up at his friend. “That’s because I actually know how to handle my liquor—unlike you,” Hux replies. 

Ben rolls his eyes. He moves towards his mother and offers up his arm to escort her out the terrace. “Hux and I have business to discuss,” Ben tells his mother as she leaves the garden. He leans down (when did he become so much taller than her?) and kisses her on the cheek. “We’ll talk more tonight,” he promises her, his eyes earnest. His brown eyes meet hers—one of the few things she passed down to him. Leia winks as she walks away to her room. 

“We have to leave,” Ben tells Hux as he watches his mother walk, the skirt of her gown whooshing back and forth with each step. 

“For Ach-To?” 

“Aye, it’s time to finish what we started. The treasure. All of it,” Ben pauses, picks up another mini sandwich, and eats. “I have a ship. Can you get a crew?” 

Hux nods, face smooth and stern. The smiling, charming young Lord from earlier vanished completely. Moments like this are precisely why Ben likes Armitage so much. Hux is the only person he knows who can match his single-minded ambition. He understands the stakes. 

“Good,” Ben responds, authority dripping from his voice. Ben leaves, pace quick and determined. He has a map to study. 

🏴☠️🏴☠️🏴☠️

Rey sits primly on a park bench with a giant hat and even larger dress. She gazes from her needlework to spot the signal from Rose and Finn. Rey sits and acts like a prim and proper Omega, all while she spies and watches. This part of the job is why Rey prefers the sea to the land. There’s all this posturing on land. When you’re on the water, everything is more honest. There isn’t a place for you to hide behind false pretenses and a ridiculous expectation of etiquette. And Omega women don’t have to pretend to be meek to satisfy Alphas. 

Rey spots the signal; Finn tipping his tri-cornered hat at a young couple. Rey places her needlework in her basket and gets up, and walks away. She listens to the pounding of heeled boots on the pathway, the soft crunch of gravel. 

“The maid says that Lord Organa-Solo is in Town for the season. He’s looking to find a mate,” Rose’s soft voice tells her. “He lives in Mayfair...giant house with red brick on Oxford Street. you really cannot miss it.” 

Rey absorbs this information. She heard of Mayfair, the affluent neighborhood where all the aristocrats live. With its lively parks and well-crafted streets, it truly is an ideal place to live. “How difficult is it to enter?” 

Out of the corner of her eye, Rey can see that Rose is smiling. Last night, Rey explained to her crew the latest task that she wanted to do before heading back onto open water. Poe laughed; any crime that involves swindling nobility out of their money is a win in Poe’s book. Finn asked her if this was even a good idea. He seemed to think that Rey’s pride and arrogance will be the downfall of them all. Only Rose seems to understand why Rey wants to visit this particular man. Men always seem to underestimate a woman—especially if she’s an Omega. 

“Not too difficult. There’s a gate and a guard dog. The guard dog is spoiled—give him a bone, and he’ll leave you alone. The gate is easy enough to open, but it would probably just be easier for you to scale,” Rose informs her as they turn a corner to a more secluded part of the park. 

Finn quickly joins them, slipping a piece of paper into Rey’s basket. “There’s the blueprint of the house. A man like that, odds are anything of note would be in his study,” Finn adds. They all pause at the dead end. Rey looks at her two members of her crew. Their loyalty is something awe-inspiring. Unlike the British Navy, Rey earns the loyalty of her crew. That makes it more valuable, she thought. 

“Are you sure you want to do this, Rey?” Finn asks, voice full of concern. Rey turns to her Quartermaster, her second-in-command. Rey can always tell what Finn is thinking through his eyes—they are so expressive. His eyes display a warning—-not to mess with things that aren’t her business. 

But messing with things that aren’t her business is precisely what Rey does. You don’t become the most notorious pirate in the world by sitting around idly and doing needlework. 

Rey nods. “It’s time for these Upper Orders to see what they’re dealing with.” 

🏴☠️🏴☠️🏴☠️

Night falls while Rey scopes out of the house on Oxford Street. The place sticks out like a sore thumb in terms of size but otherwise fits in with the affluent neighborhood. She watches as a carriage leaves for the night. 

He’s gone, she thinks to herself. Good. That’s even better than waiting for all the candlelight to dim. She stays a little bit longer, observing the servants’ comings and goings. A thin, wiry blonde man in blue and gold gives out instructions. He must be the butler. Rey waits. 

She’s very good at waiting. Been waiting all her life for something that she knows will never happen. But still, she waits. Shaking away the images of a young girl being whisked away by the matron of the orphanage, Rey focuses on the house. 

It’s time. 

Quick on her feet, Rey runs across the road and the alleyway to the home’s back gate. The gate is simple enough to scale—black iron posts with a sharp tip at the top. With almost no effort at all, Rey climbs and hops over the gate. She praises the Lord for knee-breeches. Men really do have it easier sometimes. 

Once over the fence, she tosses the dog a bone as requested by Rose. The dog barely looks up to see where the bone comes from before its sharp canines gnaw at it. “This is almost too easy,” Rey murmurs to herself as she walks into the house through the service entrance. 

With the Master of the house gone for the night, the servants have the night off. Some sit in the kitchen playing a round of cards while others get ready to go out on the Town. Either way, nobody pays attention to Rey as she slips past them and into the main house. 

Opulence. That’s Rey’s first impression of the home. Complete opulence. There’s marble floors and rugs made from the finest fabric throughout the world. If Rey squints in the dark, she’d see commissioned artwork from across the country. This is a man who has a curated taste for luxury goods. There is so much to steal. 

Rey remembers the blueprint that Finn stole from her and his advice that anything worth stealing would be in the study. She walks up the staircase and follows the long hall to the West part of the house. The study is the third room on the right, if she remembers correctly. 

She twists the brass doorknob, praying that it’s unlocked. Picking locks is such a chore. It opens without a worry, and Rey peers into the study of the Earl of Alderaan. 

If the rest of the house showcases opulence and finery, this room tells an entirely different story. Apart from the mahogany desk and the leather chair, the room seems completely ordinary. Shelves upon shelves of books line the walls. There’s a couple of chairs shoved against another wall. The trash can seemed to be overflowing with parchment and broken pens, and empty ink pots. A half-empty decanter sits on top of a stack of papers. And through it, all is the stench of Alpha and desperation. 

Rey moves towards the desk and sits on the leather chair. If it weren’t so large for her to steal by herself, the chair would be the first thing she would take. Instead, she starts rummaging through the doors of the desk. Most of what she found was boring. An empty flask, more ink, pens, blank sheets of parchment. The top right drawer contains a lot of correspondence and bills. Apparently, it is quite expensive to run an estate. She manages to find a small bundle of coins. As she grabs the bag, a letter falls off the desk. Rey picks it up and stares. This is not what she is expecting at all. 

The letter is old—older than her. With the moonlight peering in through the window, she begins to skim the letter for its contents. It’s addressed to a man named Anakin. There’s a lot of personal stuff, which Rey finds dull, but there’s one word that catches her eye: treasure. 

Rey looks at the rest of the papers on the desk. Some of the letters are more recent, but every note has the same through-line: the Ach-To Treasure. Rey’s heard stories about the island and its shores lined with gold. She always thought that they were just that—stories. Legends that sailors pass down to keep themselves entertained. These letters here tell a different tale and suggest that the treasure is real. 

Hidden between all the piles, Rey finds something aged and wrinkled. Rey pulls it out and gasps. It’s a map. And not just any map—a map that reveals the hidden island of Ach-To. 

Rey folds the map and shoves it down her linen shirt. Her crew was supposed to sail towards Carolina and do some looting of British naval ships. But treasure—well, that seems like too much of an opportunity to pass. 

She tastes an adventure on her lips. The mist of saltwater and embers and something darker beneath that. Something masculine and intense. Alpha. 

Rey grabs the bag of coins and starts to leave, praying that the Alpha scent is just leftover from the Alpha who spends his time in here. And that it isn’t actually him. She moves out of the room, and the scent only gets stronger and stronger causing slick to form in her breeches. 

Cool metal hits her throat. “Thief,” a deep voice murmurs in her ear. 

🏴☠️🏴☠️🏴☠️


	3. A Quick Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to chapter three! Please enjoy, PS there’s some smutty goodness at the end ;)
> 
> Shoutout to Claire for creating this cute little sketch of Rey from last chapter.  
> Check it out [here](https://twitter.com/theriseofswolo/status/1367303033068154889?s=20)

Chapter Three—A Quick Escape

Ben pages through his print of Homer’s  _ The Odyssey _ hoping for some answer or clue in the pages. After declining another night of drinking and being a general nuisance to society with Hux, Ben thought a bit of reading would calm him. His mother took the carriage out for the night, attending a play with Lady Holdo. Ben gave the servants the night off, so it’s just him and the Greek epic. He simply cannot focus on the pages in front of him. 

After staring at the same page for about ten minutes, Ben thinks that perhaps a change of scenery is what’s needed. He grabs his book and candlestick and moves toward the west wing of his house towards his study. 

He pauses in the hallway. There’s a scent in the hallway that he’s never encountered before. It’s fresh and clean—like saltwater, citrus, and something sweet. Omega. Unmasked Omega. The scent causes a stirring deep within him that Ben has never felt before. Most Omegas in polite society mask their smell with perfume and suppressant potions. This scent had none of that, which, while delightful and new, makes Ben realize: there’s an intruder in the house. 

Setting the candlestick and book down at a nearby table, Ben walks carefully back to his room to grab the dagger he kept near his bed. It’s a leftover habit from his time on the  _ Falcon _ , traveling with his father through dangerous waters where pirates can come at any time to invade and loot your ship. He shakes away the memory and the pang of grief that accompanies it. 

Ben walks down the hall just in time to see a person leave his study. The figure wore knee-breeches and a long coat, but the figure’s grace suggests that it’s a woman wearing men’s clothing. A pang of desire runs through him as he catches her scent—an Omega through and through. A pang of fear runs through him when he sees who she is. 

Rey Niemand, the notorious Omega pirate. 

Without thinking, Ben unsheathes his dagger and presses it against her throat. He leans close to her—closer than what’s appropriate. “Thief,” he growls in his ear. 

🏴☠️🏴☠️🏴☠️

Without blinking, Rey grabs her small blade and presses it against the man’s thigh. A good thief is never without a weapon. She knew this was too easy; something had to go wrong. She knew in an instant that this is the Earl, not just a servant. The scent is the same as the one she smelt in the pub and the study across old letters—Lord Benjamin Organa-Solo in the flesh.

Ben pushes Rey’s hat off her head, watching her brown hair fall down her body. He’s so close to her, taking in her scent and feeling wholly unnerved by it. “It’s not every day that I get such a notorious criminal in my home,” Ben mutters, his breath hot against Rey’s ear, making it very difficult for Rey to think clearly. “It’ll be such an honor to bring your forth to the constable.” 

Rey tries to move her blade tighter against his thigh. Blindly, she feels around until her blade is pressing against a hard bulge in the Earl’s trousers. A wicked grin crosses Rey’s face. Well, this night just got even more enjoyable. She can feel him stiffen as he feels her hand and blade against his most intimate part. His grasp on her loosens somewhat, enough for Rey to break free. 

“So honorable, my Lord, that you cannot even control your base urges. Did you underestimate the power of an Omega?” Rey asks with all the casual air of someone inquiring about the weather. She moves her blade from his thigh to against his jawline, delighting in the way he swallows, watching his large neck muscles move with keen interest. “Have you ever been with a woman, my Lord? Ever rutted against a woman until your knot takes deep in that velvety cunt?” 

Ben has half a mind to pray for mercy on his soul. The other half wants to take this wench against the wall until she begs for mercy. “Such a foul mouth for a lady,” Ben retorts, trying to control his urges. The way this Omega gets under his skin, it’s like nothing he’s ever felt before. He tries to move quickly to regain control of the situation, but the pirate girl shoves him against the wall with surprising strength. 

“I’m no lady,” Rey hisses, her blade pressing harder against his skin so that he can feel small beads of blood forming. Ben gulps—what a strange, feral Omega. 

Mustering his Alpha strength, Ben grabs her wrist and twists it behind her body. He turns her around until her small, splendid frame is now the one pressed against the wall. Ben delights in the little yelp that leaves her body as he keeps her close against his body, forcing her to submit as a good Omega should. “Poor Omega,” Ben coos mockingly, “Did you forget that I am an Alpha, and it only takes a word to get you to  _ submit _ .” 

Rey’s eyes widen. It’s a societal norm that Alphas do not use their commanding power over Omegas that are not their mate. The standard carries onto the sea as a sign of respect for the Omega. Such a well-mannered Earl wants to play dirty. Well, two can play that sort of game. She calls his bluff. “You wouldn’t dare. You are too much of a gentleman.” 

Ben keeps her wrists locked in one hand and his dagger against her throat in the other. “Aye, but you already said you’re not a lady. The game changes then.” 

Realizing that she’s backed herself in a corner, Rey moves quickly. She steps her heeled boot into the Earl’s barefoot and uses the momentum of the step to break free of his hold. She brings her knee up against his hard center, delighting in the way he groans. Serves him right, she thought. She runs fast, dropping the small bag of the coin she stole at the bottom of the step. Let him believe that she left her loot behind when the real booty is the map. That’ll show him. 

She doesn’t bother the back way, going straight for the main door of the house. She throws it open and sprints out of the house and down the street to the rendezvous point she set with Finn. The night is peaceful, and nobody notices the swift-footed Omega running Oxford street. 

Slowing to a calmer pace, Rey spots Finn at the corner, leaning against some shop looking relaxed and casual. He’s dressed like the most ridiculous dandy, and despite the situation at hand, Rey gives her best friend a huge grin. 

Finn catches Rey panting from her sprint. Ever the perceptive man, he knows that whatever she’s running from isn’t good. It’s a shame, too, because Finn always enjoys their excursions into London. “I’ll go get the crew. We’ll be out of town before anyone notices. What happened, Rey?” 

Between breaths, Rey tells him about her encounter with the Alpha Earl. “He must’ve caught my scent. I’ve never had that happen before with an Alpha.” Maz always makes Rey the most potent suppressant brew that money can offer. When they see Maz next, she’ll talk with the wise witch. 

Finn shakes his head at the story. Rey knows that she’s going to get a lecture once they are away on  _ The Scavenger _ . He told her it was risky, and she didn’t listen. “Did you at least get anything good?” Finn asks. 

Rey grins wickedly. “How do you feel about treasure hunts?” 

🏴☠️🏴☠️🏴☠️

Lord Organa-Solo wraps his dressing-gown closer to him as he speaks to the constable. “It’s strange,” the constable tells him, “that a pirate is now stealing on land as well.”

“She’ll probably be gone by now,” Ben informs the plump constable grumpily. “She’s quick on her feet, ready to do whatever it takes.” The officer explains to Ben that there’s probably not much that they can do if she’s already sailing the Thames. The information does not help the Earl’s rage. 

“By weeks end, she’ll be well out of our reach, my Lord,” the man explains to Ben gruffly. 

Ben leads the constable up to his study to do a thorough investigation of the place. On their way up the stairs, Ben notes the little bag of coin dropped on their steps. Her scent mingles with his on the bag, and a pang of desire runs through him. Why did this blasted Omega have to smell so wonderful? 

Out of the corner of his eye, Ben notices that the Countess has returned home. Her wise eyes and sharp nose notices the change of scent in Ben as he picks up the bag of coin. His mother gives him an intense yet knowing look. 

The three of them enter Ben’s study and begin looking for anything and everything. At one point, Ben has to grab a handkerchief to cover his nose. His entire office smells like Omega. Like the most amazing, beautiful Omega in the world. He quickly shakes his head from that thought. Such thoughts are not okay when thinking about an Omega who is also a notorious criminal. He hopes that the constable, a Beta, misses Ben’s cock hardening just from being in this room. 

“I’m not catchin’ anything of note, my Lord. Are you?” The constable asks.

Ben sighs and shakes his head. Everything seems normal. Feeling slightly ashamed of himself, the Earl sends the constable away, leaving Ben alone in his thoughts. Once he was sure that the constable left the premises, Ben undoes his breeches’ laces, letting his cock get some much sought after relief. 

Taking himself in hand, Ben groans at the sensation of his rough hand sliding against his cock. He brings his palm to his mouth and spits. His hand moves quickly against his length, no time to tease it out. He thinks about another hand, a smaller hand, wrapped around his cock. A feminine mewl coming out as the young Omega helps him reach his climax. He thumbs at his pink head as he thinks about that filthy mouth wrapped around his cock. His scent is still mixed with the Omegas on his hand, making his desire all the more intense. He’s never craved an Omega as much as he does this one. 

His pace quickens, and he can hear the squelch of pre-cum between his fingers. He wondered what the Omega would sound like when she climaxed. Would she scream and praise her Alpha—praise him? Or would she say something filthy and uncouth? Ben is confident that she would be a good girl underneath him, a sweet submissive Omega when she wants to be. At the very thought of knotting her lovely body, Ben tips over the edge. His white seed is covering his hand as he moans out a feeble, “Rey.” 

Ben waits a moment, staring at his cum soaked hand and his softening cock. This might be one of the most pathetic moments of his adult life. Thinking about a wanted criminal and then taking himself in his hand? Pathetic. He grabs the same handkerchief he was using earlier to cover his nose to clean his hand and his increasingly sensitive cock. He discards the cloth in the wastebasket. He never wants to see it again and be reminded of his shame. 

Slamming his head on the desk, Ben groans. How can he be like this? He’ll find the girl if it’s the last thing he does. He stares at his correspondence on his desk. Something isn’t right here. His letters are usually more organized than this. He pages through the old letters from his grandfather to his old mentor. Something is wrong. 

The map is gone. The blasted pirate stole his map. 

This means war. 

🏴☠️🏴☠️🏴☠️

Rey lays back in her hammock, grateful for some peace and quiet. Their little barge is now sailing down the River Thames. Hopefully, she will be home on her ship sailing off to Takodana Bay in a few short days. Just she and her crew of motley miscreants. 

The ship is dark, save for the light coming out of the porthole. Rey thinks about her encounter with the Earl. He’s relatively handsome with his long dark hair that covers his ears. And his face—there was something jarring about it that made her want to memorize it whether it was the long nose or the constellation of moles and freckles. And the eyes—such a stunning shade of light brown-revealed everything he was feeling—rage, fear...and arousal. 

Pulling her breeches down a bit, Rey shoves her hand inside. Making sure that everyone was asleep, Rey begins to circle her clit. Her mind wanders to thoughts of other hands, larger hands, circling her arousal. She pushes one finger inside, pleased at the amount of slick she’s already formed. The Earl’s finger would be so much larger inside her, she thinks. He would barely have to curl his finger to reach that one spot inside her that makes her toes curl. 

Rey bites her lip as she presses one more finger inside of herself. Her thumb moves against her clit, rubbing against it quickly. She thinks about the Earl’s angry energy when he caught her red-handed trying to steal from him. She wonders if he would have the same sort of energy when he takes her. He’d shove her against a wall and tell her to behave. Eventually, after a fight of words and tongues, Rey would submit to his will, letting him fill her up and knot her. It would be earth-shattering. Covering her hand over her mouth so that the others don’t hear her moan, Rey climaxes at the thought of Ben Solo’s cock. 

Panting, Rey lays in her hammock and stares at the ceiling. Typically, she enjoys the natural rocking of the ship. But tonight, all that she can think about is how she has a map that the Earl wants. She wonders how long it’ll take him to figure out. Will he come after her? Some part of her wants him to. She craves the chase. 

Rey drifts off to sleep slowly but surely, thinking of treasure chests filled with gold and a certain Earl. 

🏴☠️🏴☠️🏴☠️

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! And I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Updates will be on Wednesdays :) 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter:  
> [@icryforbensolo](https://twitter.com/icryforbensolo)
> 
> Lots of love,  
> Bekki :)


End file.
